1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to improved information-retrieval methods and systems. In particular, the present invention relates to improved information-retrieval methods and systems utilized in association with graphical user interfaces. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to physical audio media and methods and systems for delivering content associated with such physical audio media via computer networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
The development of computerized information resources, such as remote networks, allows users of data-processing systems to link with other servers and networks, and thus retrieve vast amounts of electronic information heretofore unavailable in an electronic medium. Such electronic information is increasingly displacing more conventional means of information transmission, such as newspapers, magazines, and even television.
In communications, a set of computer networks which are possibly dissimilar from one another are joined together by "gateways" that handle data transfer and the conversion of messages from the sending network to the protocols used by the receiving network, with packets if necessary. A gateway is a device used to connect dissimilar networks (i.e., networks utilizing different communication protocols) so that electronic information can be passed from one network to the other. Gateways transfer electronic information, converting such information to a form compatible with the protocols used by the second network for transport and delivery.
One type of remote network commonly utilized in recent years is the Internet. The term "Internet" is an abbreviation for "Internetwork," and refers commonly to the collection of networks and gateways that utilize the TCP/IP suite of protocols, which are well-known in the art of computer networking. TCP/IP is an acronym for "Transport Control Protocol/Interface Program," a software protocol developed by the Department of Defense for communication between computers. The Internet can be described as a system of geographically distributed remote computer networks interconnected by computers executing networking protocols that allow users to interact and share information over the networks. Because of such wide-spread information sharing, remote networks such as the Internet have thus far generally evolved into an "open" system for which developers can design software applications for performing specialized operations or services, essentially without restriction.
Electronic information transferred between data-processing networks is usually presented in hypertext, a metaphor for presenting information in a manner in which text, images, sounds, and actions become linked together in a complex non-sequential web of associations that permit the user to "browse" or "navigate" through related topics, regardless of the presented order of the topics. These links are often established by both the author of a hypertext document and by the user, depending on the intent of the hypertext document. For example, traveling among links to the word "iron" in an article displayed within a graphical user interface in a data-processing system might lead the user to the periodic table of the chemical elements (i.e., linked by the word "iron"), or to a reference to the use of iron in weapons in Europe in the Dark Ages. The term "hypertext" was coined in the 1960s to describe documents, as presented by a computer, that express the nonlinear structure of ideas, as opposed to the linear format of books, film, and speech.
The term "hypermedia," on the other hand, more recently introduced, is nearly synonymous with "hypertext" but focuses on the nontextual components of hypertext, such as animation, recorded sound, and video. Hypermedia is the integration of graphics, sound, video, or any combination thereof into a primarily associative system of information storage and retrieval. Hypermedia, as well as hypertext, especially in an interactive format where choices are controlled by the user, is structured around the idea of offering a working and learning environment that parallels human thinking--that is, an environment that allows the user to make associations between topics rather than move sequentially from one to the next, as in an alphabetic list. Hypermedia, as well as hypertext topics, are thus linked in a manner that allows the user to jump from one subject to other related subjects during a search for information. Hyper-link information is contained within hypermedia and hypertext documents, which allow a user to move back to "original" or referring network sites by the mere "click" (i.e., with a mouse or other pointing device) of the hyper-linked topic.
A typical networked system that utilizes hypertext and hypermedia conventions follows a client/server architecture. The "client" is a member of a class or group that uses the services of another class or group to which it is not related. Thus, in computing, a client is a process (i.e., roughly a program or task) that requests a service provided by another program. The client process utilizes the requested service without having to "know" any working details about the other program or the service itself. In a client/server architecture, particularly a networked system, a client is usually a computer that accesses shared network resources provided by another computer (i.e., a server).
A request by a user for news can be sent by a client application program to a server. A server is typically a remote computer system accessible over a remote network such as the Internet. The server scans and searches for raw (e.g., unprocessed) information sources (e.g., newswire feeds or newsgroups). Based upon such requests by the user, the server presents filtered electronic information as server responses to the client process. The client process may be active in a first computer system, and the server process may be active in a second computer system, communicating with one another over a communications medium, thus providing distributed functionality and allowing multiple clients to take advantage of the information-gathering capabilities of the server.
Client and server communicate with one another utilizing the functionality provided by Hypertext-Transfer Protocol (HTTP). The World Wide Web (WWW) or, simply, the "web," includes those servers adhering to this standard (i.e., HTTP) which are accessible to clients via a computer or data-processing system network address such as a Universal Resource Locator (URL). The network address can be referred to as a Universal Resource Locator address. For example, communication can be provided over a communications medium. In particular, the client and server may be coupled to one another via Serial Line Internet Protocol (SLIP) or TCP/IP connections for high-capacity communication. Active within the client is a first process, known as a "browser," which establishes the connection with the server and presents information to the user. The server itself executes corresponding server software which presents information to the client in the form of HTTP responses. The HTTP responses correspond to "web pages" constructed from a Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), or other server-generated data. Each web page can also be referred to simply as a "page." The client and server typically display browsers and other remote network data for a user via a graphical user interface. A graphical user interface is a type of display format that enables a user to choose commands, start programs, and see lists of files and other options by pointing to pictorial representations (icons) and lists of menu items on the screen. Choices can be activated generally either with a keyboard or a mouse. Internet services are typically accessed by specifying a unique network address (i.e., Universal Resource Locator). The Universal Resource Locator address has two basic components, the protocol to be used and the object pathname. For example, the Universal Resource Locator address, "http://www.uspto.gov" (i.e., home page for the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office), specifies a hypertext-transfer protocol ("http") and a pathname of the server ("www.uspto.gov"). The server name is associated with a unique numeric value (TCP/IP address).
The evolution of personal computers over the last decade has accelerated the web and Internet toward useful everyday applications. Nearly every computer sold over the last several years has or will, at some point, become "on-line" to an Internet service provider. Somewhere between 20 and 30 million people around the globe use some form of Internet service on a regular basis. The graphical portion of the World Wide Web itself is usually stocked with more than twenty-two million "pages" of content, with over one million new pages added every month.
Free or relatively inexpensive computer software applications such as Internet "search engines" make it simple to track down sites where an individual can obtain information on a topic of interest. A person may type in a subject or key word and generate a list of network sites (i.e., web sites). Thus, with "home pages" published by thousands of companies, universities, government agencies, museums, and municipalities, the Internet can be an invaluable resource. With a little practice, even new users can skim millions of web pages or thousands of newsgroups, not only for topics of general interest, but also to access precise bits of data. The market for Internet access and related applications is explosive and is growing faster than expected, doubling in size approximately every three months.
A problem associated with the Internet is the dichotomy that exists between the Internet and other forms of digital content delivery, including physical media such as a compact disc (CD) For digital delivery, there still remains a dichotomy between the CD for density and quality, and the Internet for its virtual capacity for storage and global on-demand distribution. This dichotomy has spawned "hybrid media," such as CD-ROMS, which provide access to Web sites or e-mail to the CD-ROMs' producers or artists. Attempts have been made to address issues associated with this dichotomy by providing so called "enhanced" CDs, which combine Red Book audio and Yellow Book CD-ROM data. This combination can provide CD quality audio with multimedia content and interactivity, but it does not provide the benefits of distributed media. Such enhanced CDs are limited to the physical capacity of the CD itself, and cannot be updated without producing an entirely new disc. Hybrid CDs are enhanced CDs or CD-ROMs which provide links to artists' or recording companies' Web sites, or the ability to e-mail artists. However, this hybrid approach has not been accomplished with audio CDs, which account for the vast majority of recorded music sales.
Thus, from the foregoing it can be seen that in the recorded music industry alone, there is a need to effectively combine the richness of on-demand distributed multimedia with the density and quality of audio CDs. The present invention disclosed herein addresses such needs by providing a unique and effective solution which combines conventional audio CDs with on-demand multimedia distribution over the Internet.